Blink of an Eye
by Golden Dragon Kayleth
Summary: The slow days of my life are over, and now, everything is happening so fast. Decisions have to be made in the blink of an eye otherwise, I might not ever blink again... .::.Kyira.::. [The long awaited Chapter Eight is FINALLY up!] [R&R, please!]
1. About Time

((A/N- Okay. Here's to my first GX FanFic. Hope you guys like. Comments, reviews, and constructive criticism are fine, but no flat out 'you stink!' flames, okay? Bad words in reviews will be toasted and then fed to my dragon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Kyria is my character though. No stealing. Happy now?

So without further ado, on with the Fic!))

"Kyira Toraka! Would Miss Kyira Toraka _please _make a prompt arrival to the arena!" a frustrated announcer called. It was the last batch of entering students for the year and he had just about lost his patience with any more delays. It was bad enough he'd been sitting, grading students and scribbling notes on papers for the past four hours. He didn't need this taking _longer_.

Just then, a flustered girl sprinted through the hall that led into the arena. "Here!" she called, dashing up onto the raised platform. Her heart was still racing from running and her breath was short.

"It's about time." sighed the voice through the intercom. _And to top it all off I'll probably miss my show too…_he thought, still irritated. Didn't this school have other lackey-type people to stick this job to? So it was that he continued woefully with his job. "Now, which one of you lovely ladies would like the 'honor' of dueling against Miss Toraka in her entrance exam?"

Kyira, who was frustrated enough by being late, sighed and rolled her eyes. _Can they lay the sarcasm on any thicker?_

"I'll do it!" called one of the girls from the crowd. She was skinner than a toothpick, which bugged Kyira to no end. _Stupid girls who can eat what they want and not gain an ounce. _Though the thought occurred to Kyira that perhaps an ounce was all this girl ate in a day; no, better make that a week.

Ms. Anorexia's scene was met with a deafening cheer by her posse, to which she turned and waved slightly, giggling like an idiot. Her hair, though blonde and shining, was stringy, probably because she didn't get enough vitamins in her gram of ultra purified food substitute. It didn't take her long to reach the duel platform, though Kyira wondered why the slight breeze from the air conditioning didn't have quite enough strength to knock her over.

"Better be on top of your game today," the girl stated, her eyes sparkling with a sickening overconfident glow.

Kyira, who still didn't like this girl but was going to win the exam if only to make it so this girl _didn't_ win, just smirked. "I will be," she mouthed silently.

"Okay girls, this is a regulation entrance exam. You should both know the rules." the announcer called, his tone expressing how very much he wished he could just go home and stare blankly at his television, which had commercials about deodorant more interesting than what he had to do here.

"Hey!" came the high, whining screech from Kyira's opponent. "It won't turn on!"

Kyira sighed and rolled her eyes. Here was yet another sign of this girl's lameness. Hadn't she remembered the charge the battery?

"Here! Use mine!" one of her lackeys called, passing forth a Duel Disk from the stands.

The girl instantly smiled and cast aside the old Duel Disk without second thought. Didn't she care if she scratched the thing or something?

"Thank you so much." she hummed sweetly. It made Kyira sick.

"Are we ready _now_?" the announcer sighed, knowing that there was no way he'd make it home in time to catch the new episode.

"Yes," the girl smiled cutely. Kyira looked away. She couldn't stand it anymore, but she was being forced to deal with it, because the duel hadn't even started yet.

Kyira just nodded as an answer, which satisfied the announcer as a reply.

"Duel!" the two girls shouted, equally enthusiastic, but for different reasons.

With that cards were drawn and the game commenced.


	2. What's That?

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Kyira yelled at herself that night. _I was awful! Why did I even bother coming here? _

She sighed again and turned over on the lumpy mattress they had pulled into an unused room. She had to spend the night somewhere, didn't she?

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Kyira lifted her head off the pillow at the sound. "What do _you_ want?" she snapped.

"I was sent with your exam results." said a light, cautious voice from outside.

Kyira rolled her eyes and got up. She hadn't bothered changing out of the clothes she had worn that day. Opening the door she took the papers from the shorter girl's hand and started to close to door.

"Wait!" the girl protested. "I saw that duel, and I think you did great."

Kyira just sighed and left the door open. The girl came in.

"Really, I mean, I did worse on _my _entrance exam, and they let _me _stay. I must have gotten the lowest score in the history of the school!" she went on.

"Really?" Kyira asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, but I was pretty awful. I mean, I practically walked into every trap out there! At least you had the sense enough not too." she went on.

Kyira sighed, still feeling depressed. "Look, okay; I appreciate you trying to make me feel better and all, but I really don't need it."

The girl just nodded and started towards the door, and then she was gone.

Looking down at the manila envelop in her hands Kyira slid the papers out. The next several moments were spent in silent shock. The papers read, to her amazement:

_Miss Toraka,_

After several discussions and short meetings we have decided to approve your residence at the Duel Academy. It appears that you contain potential, and simply have not been taught some of the fundamental basics of play. We believe that your rate of improvement can be quite high if you apply yourself. In addition, your letter of recommendation was quite convincing, and I happen to know the author myself. Your schedule is attached below…

Kyira stopped reading there. This whole day just didn't seem real. _In fact, I'm probably dreaming. _She told herself right as she started to drift off.

Her alarm clock's screaming was the next thing Kyira heard, and it startled her. Letting out an undignified squeak she tumbled off the mattress and landed with a hard _Thump! _on the floor.

Sighing and dusting herself off Kyira rummaged through her duffle bag that held her things. Grabbing a brush she pulled it several times through her long, light brown, almost blonde, hair that fell about half way down her back. Her bangs framed the sides of her head, hanging down loosely. It was a bit of a battle keeping it looking nice, but Kyira hated wearing her hair short.

After pulling on new clothes for the day, which was a standard blue uniform someone, probably that girl, had left, Kyira grabbed her schedule to take a closer look. Apparently 'basics' included an advanced class in trap cards, combination strategies, and another class on decks and their contents, or something like that.

Opening the door Kyira was surprised to see that girl from last night again.

"I never told you my name." the girl mentioned, shuffling her feet just slightly. Her dark brown hair hung just slightly past her shoulders. "I'm Akail."

Kyira smiled, "Pleasure," she hummed, her mood a lot better from that of the previous night. Sometimes her mood just did that, but then all teens had to deal with depression and mood swings, didn't they?

The two talked while they headed down towards breakfast. Akail was pointing out everyone she knew, which didn't include that many people.

Sitting outside they stared over the vista, letting the slight breeze play around with their hair. Squinting, Kyira thought she saw something down close to the beach.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing towards the small dot.

"I don't see anything." Akail replied, shrugging. "Not like I get to see any of the cool stuff around here anyway."

Kyira didn't her the latter comment; she was staring at the black dot with her turquoise green eyes, completely focused. "Classes don't start for a few hours, right?" she asked without turning her head at all.

"Right," Akail agreed, not sure where Kyira was going with this.

"I'll be back later," Kyira mumbled as she started dashing back towards the stairs to the main dorm and ground level.

"Okay…" Akail sighed, dark chocolate eyes continuing to stare at the view, munching on a now cold piece of French toast.


	3. Running, always running!

Crashing through the foliage Kyira refused to slow down. Her light brown hair whipped in her face and her bangs thrashed wildly. It would take a long time to fix them up again, but she just _had_ to know if there really was something out here. Skidding to a stop on the sand of the beach her eyes darted around for…for what?

Sighing she slid down to the sand, panting. "I know I saw something…" she said to herself, looking up and down the beach.

"That you did." a cold voice chuckled.

Spinning around, Kyira leapt to her feet. "Who are you!" she shouted, eyes wide with shock.

Back amongst the shadows of the trees stood a figure, though Kyira could barely tell he was there, let alone know what he looked like.

"Someone you will regret having ever met." the voice cackled.

Kyira tensed, glaring back at him. "Why's that?" she hissed through her teeth.

"You knowing I'm here is already too much. You can't be allowed to go back." he declared.

"Let's just see you make me!" Kyira yelled and took off sprinting down the beach, though common sense just had to remind her that she was already tired and not the best long distance runner in the world.

Panting hard she finally forced herself to stop. "I…I think I lost hi-!"

Her sentence was stopped with a high pitched gasp. The figure had reappeared from the trees and was standing in front of her. "You can go the easy way, or you can attempt to duel your way out, not like it'll do you any good."

Kyira's eyes felt like they would burn through this man. She just wanted to scream, but her breathlessness prevented that. Fatigue was catching up with her. 

"Duel," she managed to hiss and reached for her cards. Maybe she could get out of this situation, if only by luck this one time. Her tired hands shook and her cards dropped to the sand, scattering.

"No…" Kyira groaned, reaching in vain for the cards that lay scattered out in front of her. At this particular moment she felt more exhausted than ever, and let out a final sob of defeat. Her eyes dropped shut, her weary frame fell to the sand, and everything became black.


	4. That's The Thanks I Get?

The moment consciousness started to seep back into Kyira's mind she tensed and groaned. Her head hurt so badly. Forcing her eyes open she stared at the swirled, dark sky above her. _Where in the world am I?_

As she started to stand, she heard a scraping sound on the ground at her right. Jerking her head to the side she saw a duel disk clamped to her arm. Giving it a jerk she discovered it wouldn't budge. _It won't come off…_

Getting to her feet, Kyira's turquoise eyes scanned over the horizon. The land was barren, completely devoid of anything; people, plants, even a house in the distance. The whole place seemed depressed and alone; Kyira could sympathize.

Seeing nothing but a towering mountain in the distance she started walking towards it. After all, staying at that one spot wasn't any better.

Her feet dragged at the heels, though Kyira trudged onward. This whole place was strange, seeming to never change as her sore feet carried her onward. Small puffs of dust rose up from where they fell.

Kyira didn't notice it until it smacked into her face. "Wha-!" she yelped, rubbing her stinging nose. _A wall? What would a wall be doing here? But then, what am I doing here in the first place?_

Inching along the stone, left hand trailing across the bricks, Kyira found where the supposed 'building's corner was. Peering around it she saw a large, gaping entrance in the side. It was a dark, ebony portal that lead downward, though to where was anyone's guess.

Taking each step in the near pitch black staircase carefully, slowly, Kyira descended into the building, her left hand still trailing against the wall. Her right hand had moved back over her deck, which had appeared mysteriously as the duel disk.

Shouts from further down the hallway reached Kyira's ears, causing her to rush down the stairs faster and almost trip. At the bottom she froze, her eyes wide as they settled upon the sight. That figure from before stood at one end of the dimly lit room, smirking.

"So you found this place after all," he chuckled, eyes dangerously calm.

"Look! I don't know what you want, but leave me out of it!" Kyira yelled at him, still feeling her weariness from the long walk, and the before happenings.

"How about we settle that with a duel?" he stated, stepping forward just enough for the light to splash over his face, causing him to look even more menacing.

As much as Kyira wanted to run, her legs just didn't seem to listen to her. Her eyes filled with fear, _If I couldn't win the entrance exam, what makes me think I can win here?_

"Are you scared? How pathetic." the figure hissed.

"She has every right to be," a cold voice intervened through the following silence.

Kyira's pained eyes turned to see a blue haired form, standing in calm confidence step into the light. _Be what; scared, or pathetic?_ her mind questioned.

The dark figure glared at him, seeming to back down. "We'll settle this later." he muttered and disappeared back into the shadows.

Having regained control of her legs Kyira let a small smile of relief cross her face. "Hey, thanks. I owe you one."

He nodded, not having said a word to her since he arrived. Turning, he started to leave, though Kyira stepped forward to try and stop him.

"Wait! Don't go!" she called, though only the shadows seemed to still be around to listen. _I don't want to be alone again! _her mind screamed.

Sighing to herself, Kyira tried to get back up the stairs she had arrived by, but they seemed to have disappeared along with everything else. Only the dimly glowing lights remained.

Taking the next hallway she found, she walked down it silently, her footsteps echoing around the stone walls. Looking to her right her heart soared as she caught sight of an upward going staircase!

Just as she started up she heard loud rumbles and thudding sounds from further down the hallway. Rapid foot steps were approaching her current location.

Rushing back into the hallway Kyira squinted in the faint light to see a figure running at full speed away from falling walls and floors. _This is so cliché… _she thought to herself, remembering when her friends had watched a movie just like this.

"This way!" she yelled, standing up on the first step. A powerful hand clasp around hers just as the floor gave way. Yanking with all her might, the figure was jerked onto the stairs. The two seemed to fly up the stone steps, hearts pounding.

Reaching an exit Kyira made it out first, and the other dove to the flat, bare ground just as the door gave way. Picking himself up, he brushed himself off and started away again like nothing had ever happened.

"This is how you treat people who save your life!" Kyira yelled at him. "You could at least say thank you or _something_!"

He turned, cold, blue eyes clashing with her stubborn turquoise ones. He didn't come any closer, or move any farther away.

"Well you're the polite one!" Kyira hollered, taking out her frustration on him.

"I could say the same thing about you," he replied with a calmness that really got under Kyira's skin.

"If you think you can just walk off without explaining, then you got another thing coming!" Kyira shouted, attitude remaining defiant.

When he still said nothing Kyira felt like screaming. "Come on! I don't even know your name! You could at least let me know that!"

He seemed to consider telling her for a moment, which was taking its toll on Kyira's already short temper. She was just about to yell again when he said, "It's Zane."

At that he started to walk away, leaving a still puzzled Kyira standing there. "You can't just leave me here!" she protested, taking a step after him. He didn't stop or turn and look this time. _Fine then! I can take care of myself! _she told herself, knowing it wasn't true.

Tears crept into her eyes. This whole day had just been too much. Taking cautious steps she trailed behind him, feeling like a beaten animal that needed attention, regardless of whom it came from. _I am pathetic…_Kyira thought, staring over the bleak horizon that remained the same, save the mountain that reached above the clouds in front of them. _My first day as a student at the Academy, and this is what happens? I don't even want to know what a hard day is like…_

In silence they walked, Kyira keeping her distance and neither of them saying a word.

Back at the Academy beach, Kyira's form lay collapsed on the sand, unmoving and still as the waves washed in and out, in and out…


	5. Shock

It was nearing the end of the school day and Akail was starting to worry. Kyira had been absent from every single class they shared, and seeing as it was their first day this really freaked her out.

The clock seemed to inch along, second at a time, dragging each moment out as long as physically possible. Akail was nearly convinced that the clocks at the Academy were programmed to run slower than your average clock.

_Come on! _she begged the second hand, which was nearing the minute at which class would end. _Please…Just this once if not ever again! _But her bargaining with the inanimate object did not cause it to move any faster.

Just as the teacher finished explaining the assignment, all of which Akail had been to busy glancing at the clock to remember, the bell _finally_ rung.

_At last! _Akail called silently to no one in particular. Grabbing her books, she sprinted out of the class room, leaving behind shouts of "Hey!" and "Watch it!"

After several moments of racking her brain, which was numb from all the boring 'Welcome to this class. I'm your teacher. Isn't this going to be a great year?' speeches. Akail remembered the sudden end to their breakfast conversation.

_She said she'd be right back…_ her mind whimpered, almost feeling like Kyira had ditched her. _She's better than that. I know it. _Akail rationalized, and started towards the beach, which was where Kyira had run off towards that morning.

Taking another twenty minutes to find a path to the sand, instead of crashing through the brush, Akail finally made it to the sand, dark brown eyes drinking in the breathtaking scenery. A simple beach, and yet it was clean and empty, which held a magic of its own. It was as if you had stepped into a world where you were the only one that existed.

She didn't spend long debating over which way to go, as a nagging sense of urgency was pulling at Akail's mind. Turning left, which was 'down' the beach for her, Akail hoped her whole search wouldn't be in vain.

After a while she pulled off her shoes and started walking with her toes squishing into the wet sand closer to the waves. A feeling of calmness had almost settled over her when she saw something just up ahead on the sand. _Wha…? _her thoughts questioned, wondering what it might be.

Taking larger steps now, Akail was quickly closing the distance between herself and the 'thing' on the beach. With each step her heart beat faster, as what she was looking at came into view.

A scream tore from her throat unbidden. Kyira lay sprawled out on the golden grains that had seemed so lovely just moments before. Hastily, Akail dropped to her knees and pushed Kyira onto her side, and then her back.

"K…Ky-y-yira?" she stammered, scared out of her mind. What in the world had happened!

"Ky-Kyira, w-wake up!" Akail pleaded, shaking Kyira's shoulder lightly, but to no avail.

"Help! Somebody, help!" Akail shouted, eyes darting around for sign of any other human being, but finding none. Tears crept into the corners of her eyes no matter how hard Akail tried to push them away.

Knowing full well that she couldn't carry Kyira, Akail dragged her up towards the trees, way past the tide line, which wasn't that far away to start with, but you could never be too careful.

Her heart beats seemed to slam against her chest with the shock of it all. Taking off at the fastest sprint Akail had ever done in her life she crashed through the brush, not caring that some of the twigs ripped at her skin, leaving small cuts, a few of them deep enough to bleed ever so slightly.

Wide eyed and somewhat bloody she must have appeared quite a sight to the poor Slifer boy she slammed into when she wasn't looking.

"Professor Banner!" he screamed very loudly and took off running away from Akail, who was panting on the ground now, too tired to get up.

_Have to…tell them…about Kyira…_she thought, recovering some of her energy. Nearing the point of 'completely spent', Akail picked herself up and started walking very slowly towards the few people she saw coming her way.

"You have to help Kyira! She's unconscious on the beach!" Akail blurted out before they could say anything about how awful she looked.

"You're not in much better shape yourself," the man Akail took to be Professor Banner stated.

"Down to the sand, that way,"--Akail pointed--"and then to your left. Please hurry!" she continued, ignoring her arms, which were now starting to sting just the slightest bit.

"You and you; help this girl inside and call the office. Now!" Professor Banner instructed two of the closest boys, his normally level headed nature momentarily escaping him.

By this time all Akail could do was let the Slifers help her inside, her arms throbbing agonizingly now. Akail's wide, dark chocolate brown eyes watched helplessly as people ran this way and that, caring out Professor Banner's instructions.

Sinking onto the nearest mattress, not noticing how uncomfortable it was, Akail closed her eyes and drifted into a light resting state, hoping her heart would slow down sometime before she turned twenty seven.

_Kyira… _she thought as sleep began to claim her. It was only a word, but Akail knew it meant so much more than that.


	6. Where am I? Where are you?

((/N- Now, I know some times I will differ from the Tv show plot line, but that's only because I don't know all of it, and I'm not skipping ahead into the time the Japanese version is in. I don't want to spoil things to come, just know that I've given this a fair amount of thought and since I don't know everything I'm just doing the best I can. In my mind this happening during Jaden/Judai and Syrus/Shou's first year at the Duel Academy.

Also, I know if I used the Japanese names I'd never get the end-name honorifics right. I'll stick with English; I understand that.

Thank you tons to those who reviewed! waves a happy little flag

I hope you guys like the rest of the Fic.  
Kayleth))

"…the cases have anything to do with the disappearance?" a female voice from down the hall asked. It was the next thing Akail heard.

"Possibly, but we can't be sure of anything until they wake-oh, you're awake." a man in a white doctor's shirt stated.

"Ky-…Kyira?" Akail murmured, hoping they'd understand. Her arms still hurt a fair amount, but she was felt a lot better than before.

"You're friend hasn't woken up since we brought her here." the nurse who had spoken first mentioned, concern dripping from her voice.

"She's in a perfectly healthy physical condition," the doctor continued. "But no matter what we do we can't wake her. It's one of the strangest things I've ever seen."

Akail groaned to show her displeasure of his announcement. Shaking the last strands of fuzzy sleep from her head she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The doctor and nurse looked quite appalled at her attempt to get up and started rambling on about how she should rest and wait to see Kyira until later, but Akail would not be deterred.

She walked slowly into her friend's room, which was right across the hall, luckily for Akail. She knew the people here would probably never tell her where Kyira was.

What she saw disheartened her. Kyira's face looked slightly paler than normal, but perhaps that was because her normally willful and cheery eyes were closed. Her light brown, almost blonde hair was strewn across the pure white pillow. It gave Akail shivers.

"Kyira…?" the dark brown haired girl questioned, taking a seat on the side of the large, fluffy, white bed. She received no answer.

_But then, did I think that just because I came she'd wake up? _Akail questioned forlornly. _Whatever's happened to you, I hope you get better fast. _That was all Akail could come up with as a consoling thought for her friend.

Sighing, she stood again and started towards her room again. At the door way she turned and softly spoke, "Please come back soon." and then left.

---------------

Darkness had settled over the bleak landscape that had surrounded Kyira for some time now. The silent figure that was Zane had still not spoken another word. In a way, that really ticked Kyira off, the nerve of some people! Yet, it held a certain air of unknown about him. The unknown had always intrigued Kyira.

Every new place her family had moved, and they did move often, almost every year, Kyira had gone out to explore. She enjoyed that more than trips to the mall or talks on the phone. Sure, it wasn't typical, but 'typical' was so boring to Kyira.

Though, there had been days when she wished she lived in a 'normal' family that stayed in one place without moving all the time. Being the oldest, her parents had expected her help with pretty much everything. Packing, unpacking, helping her little sister with homework, vacuuming, dusting, washing the dishes; everything it seemed had become Kyira's responsibility while her parents went off to work. The only thing her little sister did was feed the cat, which was the "beloved family pet we could never part with."

So it was that Kyira had gotten used to not getting many of the things she wished she had. It just didn't work that way for her.

Leaning farther back against the hard rock Kyira had chosen as her 'spot' for the night her turquoise green eyes stared over towards the spot Zane stood. Though she slipped between her personal thoughts and her puzzling over him, Kyira's most prominent thought still remained, _Where am I? How did I get here?_

_Kyira… a_ voice that was not her own echoed through her mind eerily.

"Wha…?" Kyira murmured, looking around. After a while she wondered if she'd just been hearing things, but then the voice spoke again _Please come back soon…_

"Akail!" Kyira questioned loudly, pushing herself to her feet. "Where are you? What do you mean 'come back soon'? Where did I go? This isn't funny!"

Zane's cool eyes turned to watch the spectacle that lay before him. Who was she talking to? Perhaps the girl had lost it, but then, he remembered his thoughts when he had first woken up in this place. It wasn't anything that was easy to get used to; waking up every day and remembering…

"Where are you? I know I heard something! Akail! This isn't funny…!" Kyira continued on, her last line becoming a desperate sob. Turning towards Zane she called, "You heard her too, right? Right?"

Zane sighed softly to himself and slightly shook his head.

"Well you're some help!" Kyira ranted, still looking around, expecting her dark brown haired friend to appear out of nowhere and be laughing up a storm at how stupid she looked.

Taking several steps closer so he didn't have to speak so loud, Zane took another moment still to consider his words. "I don't think she's here." he stated flatly.

"But I heard her!" Kyira protested, her voice a harsh whisper. At the same time she felt like she couldn't blame him for what he'd said. She wouldn't believe it either if she hadn't been the one who heard it. There was something else though, something about his voice. It made her ears shiver in a strange, pleasant way, like it might feel to have a cold breeze brush past you just as you stepped outside into the cold.

"This place…" he started, "It's hard to understand."

_Like you are. _Kyira's brain retorted, and yet the thought was thinly laced with interest. "Explain." she stated bluntly, demanding an answer.

Zane had none. His situation was probably different from hers anyway.

"It's different for me." was all the explanation he gave her.

"Why?" Kyira questioned, crossing her arms. Her characteristic stubbornness was flaring up again.

"It…just is." Zane replied, his voice kept level and calm the entire time. It was really starting to get to Kyira. How could one person be so intriguing one moment and so impossible the next!

"Well, if you won't explain that, then will you at least explain where we're going?" Kyira bargained.

He was silent again for a moment.

_Why does he have to do that all the time?_ Kyira complained to herself, but she knew it was just a remnant reaction from all those times her parents would take forever 'thinking about it for just a moment' in the other room.

"To win our freedom." he finally answered, turning his gaze, now cold and determined in the direction of the towering mountain, barely distinguishable in the darkness.


	7. I can't believe it! I won't accept it!

_I can't believe we're almost there…_ Kyira thought as the mountain seemed so near. Her feet were killing her from all the walking, but the hopes of almost reaching their destination sparked up reserves of energy.

As the two approached the towering side of the mountain, they noticed that the rock was cut straight up and down, creating a sheer cliff. From the rock came an elaborate entrance, walls and a few towers.

_An impenetrable fortress…_Kyira thought as they reached the towering double doors made of solid rock.

A massive rumble started to quake through the ground, causing Kyira's turquoise eyes to dart around, searching for the cause of this ground shaking phenomenon.

With a loud thundering boom the doors had slid open, allowing access into the stone building. A whoosh of cold air blasted against their faces, tossing hair back and around.

The silence that followed thereafter seemed louder than the boom of the doors themselves. Zane's forward going footsteps shattered the quiet world, echoing around the hallway that he had entered, Kyira not far behind.

Kyira had to strain her eyes to see in the dimly lit passageway. _Where's the wall? Where's the wall? _she thought as she tried to relocate the stone blocks that blended into the shadows.

"Ouch!" she yelped, her nose once again crashing against stone. _There's the wall…_

The small party continued on, the duel disk on Kyira's left arm felt like a huge burden she had been forced to carry with no relief, the chilled object raising bumps on her arm.

"So you finally came." stated a cold, cruel voice Kyira knew all too well.

"No…" Kyira whispered to herself, heart starting to pound harder. _Not him. Not him!_ her mind screamed.

The two of them reached a room, its high ceiling and dark, stone walls anything but inviting. At the far end, atop a massive throne-like chair, sat the dark figure Kyira had come to know and fear.

Zane just gazed towards him with an unperturbed stance.

_He's not afraid. Why would he be? Nothing bothers him and here I am, freaking out. I'll get through this. Everything will be- _Kyira's thoughts were interrupted.

"Take the girl away! I'll deal with her later..." the voice commanded in an especially menacing way as several of the things Kyira had thought were statues started to move. She stood in place, frozen by shock and terror as the 'statues' that were really guards came closer.

"No…" Kyira protested quietly at first, unable to believe this was happening. The horrifying words of her sentence continued to ring around her mind, sending icy terror to rip through her veins. "NO!"

Struggle as she might the iron grasps on her arms did not loosen. Towards another doorway she was being taken, the figure at the far end of the room laughing at her wide-eyed fear.

Zane did not move. His cold sapphire eyes watched as Kyira was dragged away. Perhaps it was the frantic screaming that finally urged him to try and do something, despite the fact that he would be hopelessly outnumbered, but when he tried to move he discovered that his feet would not obey commands to move. He remained rooted in place, forced to watch as the girl, reduced to an almost animal-like state, was taken from the room.

Perhaps there some heavy cloud of knowing that told people ahead of time when horrible fates were about to unfold.

When at last the guards had left, Kyira in tow, the dark shape turned to Zane, walking down the steps in front of the throne.

"I believe you already know what rests upon this duel." he cackled, stopping at the base of the steps. Raising his left arm an overly decorated duel disk perched upon it, cards at the ready.

"Bring it," Zane hissed through his teeth, a duel disk somehow materializing upon his arm.

With glares plastered upon their faces the two opponents shouted, "Duel!"

----------------

Shivering, shaking, on the brink of falling back into hysteria, Kyira sat, her legs pulled tight against her miserable self. Lack of sleep, exhaustion, constant fear; these were becoming just another part of her life, so it seemed.

They'd taken her to some room, too small for its own good, and left her there. The thought had occurred to her, _What if they didn't even lock the door? _but of course she was too much of a wreck to even get up. How long she sat there on the cold, stone floor she didn't know. Time had lost all sense of importance.

Sneezing, Kyira realized her headache had returned to further her misery and suffering. _You're being a wimp again; a cry baby; an idiot, weakling, failure-_

Kyira continued her self-pitying, coming up with every non-explicit putdown that came to mind. It was only when she had completely run out of ideas, and tears it seemed, that she finally rose to her feet.

_I have to try something…_she thought, looking for some goal, no matter how small, to work towards. Standing up was the first.

Letting out a deep sigh, Kyira reached for the door knob, hoping against all hope that-

_It's…it's unlocked… _Kyira discovered in disbelief. Perhaps if she had been more reasonable at the time, she might have wondered just _why_ the door had been so carelessly left open, but her current state banished all logic and reasoning to the shadowed corners of her mind.

Stepping out into the empty hallway, Kyira took a random guess and started off left down the hall. The sound of her echoing footsteps was eerie, and her heart began to thump louder as she wondered if she should have passed some other door or side hallway by now. There was nothing on the walls, no pictures, paintings; nothing.

The light seemed to dim increasingly with every step she took, which became more rapid as panic started to well in her irrational mind once again.

Finally she saw a door up ahead at the 'end' of the hall, her heartbeat and footsteps quickened. _Almost there…Almost there…Almost there… _she kept telling herself with every inch closer she came to the wooden door.

Arriving, Kyira took the metal handle and started to pull the door open. The hinges groaned as the door started to swing open faster.

Letting go of the door completely, Kyira rushed inside. At the moment her eyes feel upon the scene in front of her the door slammed hard against the stone wall, causing a resounding _BOOM!_ to fill the room.

Her eyes rested upon the single object in the middle of the floor. Her body stood frozen in horror. Her heart raced faster and faster until she thought it would explode.

Silence filled the room once again as Kyira continued to stare in frozen, wide-eyed terror. This was far worse than anything she had faced thus far.

A wordless scream tore from her throat, but no sound came to rid the room of that unbearable silence. She slammed her eyes shut, but the image of what she had seen would not fade from her mind. Her hands started to feel numb and tears tried to force themselves into her eyes from shock.

Lying on the floor, on the cold stone, was a still, unmoving figure. His white blazer was soaked in red that surrounded him in a pool on the floor. His face was pale, frozen like the very same stone he lay upon, but not calm or restful, but pained and full of agony.

_He's not dead…no…he's not! _Kyira's mind screamed in disbelief. _No…no…NO!_

Dropping to her knees, Kyira tentatively reached forward; she had to know. Was any of this real? Was there a chance…a hope…that he wasn't…gone.

Her hand touched his cold one that lay motionless on the floor. She instantly drew it back, another soundless cry of horror escaping her lips. The skin had been cold, lifeless. It wasn't natural, it wasn't something her mind wanted to accept, and yet it was something she had to understand, like it or not.

Seeing a sudden streak of pale light fall into the room she looked up to see a very small window high up near the ceiling. The moon was just visible from her angle, and as a few more strands of moonlight seeped into the room she looked once again towards the horrid scene, only to have her worst fear confirmed. The fear she had been trying to doubt and claim there was no proof.

Strand by stand, the moonlight fell across a lock of blue tinged sea green hair, glowing hauntingly in the pale radiance of the moon.


	8. As far away as I can

Akail had been trying to see Kyira again all day since classes were let out several hours ago. The people in the small reception area ignored her, the nurses just patted her head and walked off, and the doctor and anyone else was always 'too busy' to be seen.

After continuing to wait for almost two hours, it was nearing six, dinner time; Akail had lost her patience with these people. She then started looking for a way she could sneak into Kyira's room, if only just for a moment.

As the girl waited for her chance to slip into the back, she thought, _Why do I care so much? I mean, we barely just met, but… _

Akail knew though that a sense of closeness had formed quickly between them. At breakfast, before Kyira had run off, the two had been talking so much the entirety of what they had said could have filled novels. _Perhaps that's a bit over exaggerating… _Akail corrected herself.

While she was thinking, however, she almost missed her chance. At the last moment the receptionist was still busy on the phone and the room was clear of nurses for the moment, Akail slipped quietly past the doors towards the few rooms they kept in the back.

_No. No. No. Ah-ha! _Akail silently celebrated as she once again located Kyira's room.

Noiselessly slinking into the room she took a seat on the chair next to the bed. Her forest brown eyes softly watched Kyira's still form, sleeping on peacefully, so unaware of anything it seemed.

"Oh Kyira, why won't you wake up?" Akail sighed, leaning forward in the chair to 'talk' to her friend. The brown haired girl sat silent for a time, remembering how back home most of the kids her age wanted nothing to do with her.

"I don't want to be alone again…" Akail murmured, head hanging towards the floor, brown bangs falling across her face. A tinge of desperation had slipped into her voice, her mind filled sorrowful wishing, needing. "Please come back."

"You're Akail, aren't you?" a voice from behind asked calmly. A shadow fell across the floor as the figure appeared in the doorway.

"What-? Who-?" Akail stuttered, spinning around to face the doorway.

"If you want her back, then listen carefully," he stated. His voice didn't sound threatening, but very remotely caring.

Akail continued staring at him, wide-eyed in confusion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes could cry no more. The pools had already been emptied before, but the horrors lying in front of her and in the future were too much to bear. Now, however, was the very end of their endurance. She could only sob with drying cheeks, her frame shuddering with each jerk to her heart.

_Oh Kyira, why won't you wake up?_ It was that voice in her head again.

"I am awake…" Kyira whimpered, though she did wish this was a horrible dream. After that there was silence in the small room once again.

_I don't want to be alone again…Please come back. _the voice murmured again, though it only further puzzled Kyira. Where had she even gone in the first place? Where was this place in which she was trapped? Shouldn't she be the one feeling alone? If that voice really was Akail, then she was probably still on the Island with many other people. How was that 'alone'?

A hush settled over the room as Kyira thought, distracted from her sobbing for the moment. The brunette ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what to do next. Nothing was easy any more.

Then the voice came again, only this time it sounded more hesitant. _Kyira, if you can hear me you have to listen. You've got to get out of that building-place-whatever-it-is right now! You're freedom has been won; you just have to get out of there. Get as far away from there as you can. Hurry! Run!_

Kyira sat frozen, listening to the strange phenomenon of having someone else's voice ring through your mind. Why did Akail want her to get out of there so badly? How had her 'freedom' been won anyway? And-

_Kyira, I know that if you can hear this it probably doesn't make much sense, but you just have to trust me! Get out of there! Get-_

The voice stopped.

Chills started to run through Kyira's spine. She started to stand, casting a last glance at…him.

"I'm sorry. So sorry…" she choked out the words. Tears would have been covering her face again if she'd had even one left. "I can't do anything for you. At least you don't have to worry any more." Kyira sighed, and took her leave, not daring to look back again.

Now she faced a new problem she realized. She didn't know the way out. The only way to go was back the way she came, and that would risk being caught, and the consequences of that she didn't want to consider.

_There was that window… _Kyira thought, but reason then took hold and reminded her that she was too big to fit through it, and it was too high.

So she resigned herself to the only option available; go back the way she came.

The lonely walk down the stone passageway was depressing. It gave Kyira time to think, which was something she could do without at the moment. _Did he have to face the end alone? What happened to cause such an end? _and one of the most disturbing questions to Kyira at the moment _What _will_ happen if I get caught? Will the same thing happen to me?_

It was only the continuous sound of her footfalls that helped her tune out her thoughts. Her mind was focused solely on that repetitive sound.

Soon she reached the halfway point, and kept walking right on past it, not pausing a moment, her anxiety of being caught growing.

The slight shadows cast upon the walls mulled together, leaving the hall devoid of detail. It was an unbroken pattern spread out into the distance.

Her footsteps echoing consistently helped the scene become more of a dull blur in Kyira's memory. It was all the same; always the same; monotonously reoccurring nothingness…

It was that way minute after minute, and it was for that reason that Kyira didn't notice the end of the hallway in front of her until her foot collided painfully with the stone wall. She cringed and sucked in her breath, but didn't squeak, for fear of being heard.

There she stood; facing what appeared to be a dead end. She felt the smooth surface of the even stone. Finding nothing she sighed and turned to her right, about to head back, when she noticed something she had missed before. The passage continued for a few feet to her right, and then came up to something that looked like a door.

With tentative steps she approached it, reaching slowly towards it with her right hand, fingers extended slightly.

The door did not have a knob, but when her hand came into contact with its surface it creaked open just slightly. Kyira cringed at the sound it made, which sounded like a gun shot ringing around the hall to her ears so accustomed to near silence. However, nothing more happened, and she continued to push the wooden rectangle forward.

A small amount of joy leapt in her heart when she saw that this indeed was a way out. However, it was short lived, knowing nothing more about what to do. _…You just have to get out of there! _The words of Akail echoed through her memory.

So Kyira took her first steps into the outside, and started on her lonely way. A wind had picked up, blowing small clouds of dust across the desolate landscape.

_Away…away…_ the words repeated themselves in her mind as she plodded forward over the barren ground. The only movement was that of the dust, her self, and the dark silhouette of her frame cast onto the ground by the small, pale moon that tried to shine through the deep black-purple-ness of the sky.

_I don't know where to go. I don't. _Kyira's mind tried to reason, but the logic of 'get away, far away' continued to prevail. As she continued, slowly but steadily, the mountainous fortress behind her shrunk away, and on the horizon, there appeared to be a forest, but, what if it was just a mirage? Either way, it was "somewhere", and when you're traveling alone in a dark, cold land without any sort of comfort whatsoever, going "somewhere" is a lot more reassuring than going "nowhere".


End file.
